Daidai
by Sylvanas the dragonrider
Summary: Kisah seorang gadis bernama Kuchiki Rukia yang menyedihkan. AU, ONESHOT. Mind to RnR?


**CELOTEHAN AUTHOR N' PRENS**

**Silvia: "Hah, akhirnya apa yang Silvia impikan terwujud juga!"**

**Ichigo: "Emang apaan Pi?"**

**Silvia: "KEPO!"**

**Rukia: *nepak kepala Silvia* "Kasih tau gak!"**

**Silvia: "Iye iye! Yah, ini yang Silvia impikan!" *nunjuk boneka Komamura***

**Ichigo: "Asemmm! Gue kira apaan!"**

**Rukia:*nendang Silvia***

**Silvia: "Hehehe, enggak lah! Silvia kan udah punya banyak boneka di rumah!" *bisik* " tapi Silvia emang pengen sih punya boneka Komamura!"**

**Ruki: "Trus apa dong?"**

**Silvia: "Ya fic ini lah! Udah nancep di otak idenya mampet! Cekidot! Moga ajah gue dapet boneka Komamura!" *ngarep mode: korslet***

**Daidai **

**(Bitter Orange)**

**Bleach itu punya Tite Kubo, tapi kan sahamnya dari Silvia! *dilempar ke laut***

**Rate T ajah**

**Genre setetes Romance dan setengah Hurt/comfort (?)**

**Fic gaje, OOC, dan abal – abal made by Silvia rubedo**

**IchiRuki Romance fic**

**Siapkan tisu yang banyak, popcorn, air minum, dan tong sampah untuk jaga – jaga**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

Kuchiki Rukia mungkin memang gadis yang cantik, manis, dan pintar. Namun, tak ada yang mau berteman dengan gadis berambut malam ini dikarenakan ia menderita flek, membuatnya dijauhi oleh banyak orang. Gadis yang duduk di kelas sebelas ini sangat kesepian. Sudah dua tahun ia menderita penyakit ini. Bahkan dikelas ia duduk sendirian, di belakang pojok kanan kelas. Posisi yang tidak mengenakan tentunya. Namun apa daya, ia hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi keadaan.

"Hei, jangan dekati dia, nanti tertular loh!"

"Wah, kita pergi yuk dari sini! Nanti tertular lagi!"

"Ih… dia ngapain sih?! Mau nularin penyakitnya ya?!"

Berbagai komentar pedas yang memanaskan hatinya acapkali ia dengar, namun ia hanya bisa mengelus dada. Bagaikan pisau, kometar pedas itu mengiris hatinya sedikit demi sedikit. Rukia acapkali frustrasi dengan perilaku anak – anak yang sekelas dengannya. Ia sedih, marah, frustrasi. Ingin sekali ia mengakhiri hidupnya yang sengsara itu. Namun ia tahu, seperti penggalan sebuah lagu, 'Hidup itu adalah anugrah' , sesengsara apapun hidupnya, ia harus menjalaninya.

Ia memang kaya raya dan berdarah biru, tapi tetap saja yang namanya 'harta' itu tidak bisa menggantikan yang namanya 'teman' dan 'sahabat' . Kuchiki Byakuya, sang kakak, sangat khawatir dengan adiknya ini. Ia telah berusaha keras untuk menghiburnya, namun hasilnya nihil. Rukia menyukai seorang anak yang masih satu kelas dengannya, namanya Ichigo Kurosaki, si kece yang rupawan dengan badan atletik, meskipun begitu otaknya pun tak mau kalah. Ia terkenal sebagai kapten tim bola basket sekolahnya. Tim yang ia pimpin selalu menang dan tak terkalahkan berkat taktik yang ia susun. Rukia sangat menyukainya, meskipun ia tahu lebih baik menyembunyikan rasa sukanya, ketimbang terang terangan.

Namun ia tak menyangka jika suatu saat ia akan berbicara dengan lelaki pujaan hatinya itu.

"Hei, kau ya yang namanya Rukia? Perkenalkan, namaku Ichigo. Mungkin kau sudah tahu namaku, tapi tidak salah bukan jika aku memperkenalkan diri?" Ichigo tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya ketika Rukia sedang asyik menggambar Chappy. Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan berbunga – bunga, lalu pipinya memerah. Ia sangat malu mengingat penyakitnya.

"A – ah, I – iya! Kau benar. Memang tidak salah." Rukia menjabat tangan Ichigo dengan malu. Namun dihentikan oleh Orihime, orang yang sangat menyukai Ichigo.

"ICHIGO! JANGAN MEMEGANG TANGAN DIA! KAMU MAU KENA FLEK JUGA?" Orihime menepis tangan Rukia, membuat pulpen kesayangan dan satu – satunya terlempar entah kemana. Kemudian, Orihime kemudian merangkul tangan Ichigo.

"A – ah! Pupenku!" Rukia berjongkok dan mencari pulpennya, sementara Ichigo melepas rangkulan Orihime.

"Orihime! Lepaskan! Kau ini kok malah menepis tangan Rukia?! Kan aku yang mengajaknya berjabat tangan! Ah, maafkan dia, Rukia." Ichigo ikut berjongkok dan mencari pulpen Rukia.

"Ah, tidak masalah!" Rukia merona dan tersenyum malu.

"A – ah~! Ichigo kok gitu sih?! Eh Ichigo, anter aku ke kantin yuk!" Orihime menarik lengan Ichigo, yang langsung menepis tangannya. "Aku gak mau! Kamu ke kantin sendiri dong!"

"Huuuu… nanti aku nangis nih…" kedua mata Orihime berkaca – kaca, membuat Ichigo tidak tega juga, dan akhirnya setuju untuk mengantar Orihime ke kantin dengan sangat terpaksa. Rukia masih terus mencari pulpennya, namun usahanya nihil. Kemudian, Ichigo kembali dan berjongkok dihadapan Rukia.

"Rukia, pulpenmu ketemu?" Rukia menggeleng dengan muram. "Tidak. Aku kehilangan pulpenku. Padahal aku sangat memerlukannya."

"Nih, untukmu." Ichigo memberikan sebuah pulpen hitam, sementara Rukia tercengang. "Ah, tidak usah! Aku tidak ingin memberatkanmu kok."

"Gak apa – apa! Aku ihklas kok!" Ichigo tersenyum. Rukia menerima pulpen itu dengan malu. "T – terima kasih."

"Gak masalah kok! Toh aku yang salah." Ichigo kembali diseret oleh Orihime. "Ichigo~! Anter aku yuk ke – "

"Apaan sih! Kamu nyeret aku mulu! Emang aku ini hewan?! Lagipula kenapa gak dianterin sama yang lain?!" Ichigo menepis tangan Orihime dengan jengkel. Ia tidak suka diatur – atur.

"Nanti aku nangis nih…." Kedua mata Orihime berkaca – kaca, membuat Ichigo tambah jengkel dengan kelakuannya yang menyebalkan.

"Minta dianterin kek ke yang lain! Temen kamu kan banyak, gak kayak Rukia! Sono! Minta anterin sama yang lain! Aku sebal dengan sikapmu yang suka menyeretku sesuka hatimu!" Ichigo menatap Orihime tajam, membuat yang ditatap meneteskan air mata, kemudian pergi ke toilet. Rukia menatap ichigo dengan khawatir. "Kamu kok gitu sih sama Orihime?"

"Biarin! Sejak kelas sepuluh dia bersikap seperti itu terus! Aku sudah bilang kepadanya berkali – kali, tapi dia ngeyel!" Ichigo tak peduli dengan Orihime, dan kemudian ia pergi keluar kelas. Anak – anak yang menyaksikan itu berbisik – bisik, membuat Rukia merasa tidak nyaman, dan kemudian pergi ke toilet dan menemui Orihime.

"Orihime, maafkan aku ya. Aku memang pembawa mas – " belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Orihime menamparnya.

BAK!

"KAMU PIKIR KAMU ITU SIAPA HAH?! BERANI BANGET NGAMBIL ICHIGO KU! DIA ITU MILIKKU SELAMANYA!" Rukia memegangi pipinya yang memerah terkena tamparan. Kemudian, Orihime pergi keluar toilet dengan marah.

Rukia acapkali di olok – olok oleh Orihime dan kawannya semenjak kejadian itu. Tak ada habisnya mereka membully – nya, bahkan sampai seragamnya robek. Byakuya marah besar ketika mengetahui adiknya dibully, dan melapor ke kepsek. Namun, Orihime dan kawannya tidak mengakui perbuatannya itu. Mereka kemudian membully Rukia sejadi – jadinya, membuat Rukia trauma dan tidak ingin masuk sekolah lagi selama satu bulan. Namun, sementara Orihime tertawa ketika menceritakan aksinya membully Rukia kepada Ichigo, Ichigo menampar Orihime dengan kesal dan marah.

"APA?! KAMU MEMBULLY RUKIA?! AKAN KULAPORKAN KAU KE KEPSEK!" Orihime langsung menangis sejadi – jadinya, namun ichigo tidak menghiraukannya dan segera pergi ke kantor kepsek, namun kakinya dipegang Orihime.

"ICHIGO~! KUMOHON JANGAN LAPORKAN KE KEPSEK~!" pinta Orihime. Ichigo mengernyit. "Baiklah, tapi ada syaratnya!"

"Apa itu?! Akan kupenuhi asal aku tidak dilaporkan!"

"Jangan membully Rukia dan jangan memaksaku!"

Setelah Ichigo menjaminnya, Rukia akhirnya berani untuk kembali masuk sekolah. Namun kini ia tampil tanpa penyakit flek, membuatnya menjadi lebih percaya diri dari sebelumnya. Mengetahui Rukia sudah sembuh, banyak anak – anak yang menjauhinya kini ingin berteman dengannya. Rukia sangat senang mendapat teman yang begitu banyak.

"Hei Rukia! Selamat ya, kamu sudah sembuh!" Ichigo tersenyum, membuat Rukia merona. "Te – terimakasih!"

"Aah, gak masalah! Oh ya, aku dengar katanya ada lomba mengarang lho antar sekolah! Aku dengar kamu jago mengarang, kenapa tidak ikut saja mewakili sekolah kita?" Rukia tampak terkejut dan senang sekali sampai melompat girang seperti kelinci.

"Benarkah?! Wah, kalau begitu, aku ingin ikut!" mereka berdua pun saling toss dan bersorak gembira. Rukia memang sudah lama sekali ingin mengikuti lomba mengarang, sehingga ketika mendengar kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Ichigo ia sangat bahagia.

Ketika istirahat, mereka berdua duduk di bangku kantin yang masih satu meja sambil menyantap hidangan masing – masing. Kemudian, Ichigo menawarkan Rukia sebuah jeruk besar yang sudah dikupas.

"Te – terimakasih, aku mau satu saja." Rukia mengambil salah satu daging buah tersebut dan memakannya, begitu pula dengan Ichigo. Masing – masing sibuk mengunyah buah berwarna seperti rambut Ichigo itu.

"Hmh, kau tahu, hidup menderita itu seperti jeruk, masam namun bermanfaat. Dibalik penderitaan pasti ada hikmahnya." celetuk Ichigo dengan mulut penuh dengan daging buah jeruk. Rukia mengangguk setuju.

"Iya, benar. Tapi kurasa jika rasa jeruk pahit maka perumpamaanmu lebih tepat, Ichigo." Rukia tersenyum, dan mereka berdua tertawa.

_Ichigo, jangan meninggalkanku._

"APA?! RUKIA TERKENA GAGAL JANTUNG?!" Ichigo terkejut ketika mendengar dari Byakuya bahwa Rukia menderita gagal jantung. Padahal, satu minggu lagi ia harus mengikuti lomba mengarang antar sekolah.

"Benar, Ichigo. Rukia terkena gagal jantung, padahal ia ingin sekali mewakili sekolahnya mengikuti lomba mengarang antar sekolah." Byakuya mengangguk dengan muram. Ichigo tidak menyangka jika gadis yang ia cintai menderita penyakit yang bakal merenggut nyawanya.

"Apakah Rukia bisa sembuh jika ada yang mendonorkan jantung kepadanya?" Byakuya mengangguk. "Hanya saja, golongan darah Rukia O, sedangkan aku A."

"Golongan darahku O! Mungkin itu bisa membantunya!" Byakuya terkejut dengan kenekatan pemuda yang berada di depannya ini.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau…"

"Aku akan mendonorkan jantungku, jika itu bisa mewujudkan mimpinya untuk mengikuti lomba mengarang!" Ichigo segera berlari ke ruang UGD, dan bertemu dengan si dokter.

"Dokter, tolong, donorkan jantungku untuk Rukia!" pinta Ichigo panik, namun si dokter terkejut.

"Kau yakin Ichigo? Kau masih terlalu muda. Masa depanmu masih panjang." Byakuya mengehentikannya.

"Aku tidak peduli! Yang kuinginkan hanya membiarkan Rukia hidup untuk meraih mimpinya!" Ichigo terus memaksa Byakuya, dan setelah melalui adu mulut yang alot, akhirnya Byakuya setuju. Ichigo melalui tes golongan darah, dan memang benar Ichigo bergolongan darah O, sama seperti Rukia. Kemudian, Ichigo pergi ke ruang operasi dengan memakai pakaian khusus, dan berbaring di ranjang yang bersebelahan dnegan ranjang Rukia yang kini berbaring tak sadarkan diri. Ichigo tersenyum.

_Rukia, aku akan menyelamatkanmu._

"Kau siap nak?" tanya si dokter. Ichigo tak menjawab, ia mengecup kening Rukia, dan berbalik menuju ranjangnya. "Sekarang dok. Saya sudah siap."

"Baiklah." Dan operasi berjalan lancar. Ketika jantungnya akan dicabut, Ichigo tersenyum bijak.

_Selamat tinggal, Rukia. Ketahuilah bahwa aku rela melakukan ini untukmu._

Dan kemudian semuanya gelap dan terasa hampa bagi Ichigo.

"Nii – sama, dimana Ichigo?" tanya Rukia sambil tersenyum, tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan pemuda berambut jeruk itu. Namun, Byakuya hanya memandang adiknya lurus. Ia bingung apakah harus memberi tahukan adiknya atau tidak. Namun, akhirnya ia buka mulut.

"Ichigo telah tiada, Rukia." Rukia tersentak mendengarnya. Ia tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Sama sekali tidak percaya.

"Dan ini darinya sebelum ia meninggal, Rukia." Sebuah bingkisan besar berwarna putih dengan pita merah menyala berada dipangkuannya. Rukia membuka bingkisan tersebut, dan terkejut ketika bingkisan itu berisi sebuah buku tulis yang tebal, lengkap dengan pulpen hitam yang mahal. Rukia membaca sepucuk surat yang terselip di buku.

Rukia, ini hadiahku untukmu, sebelum aku pergi untuk selamanya.

Rukia, jantung yang kini bersarang di dadamu bukan jantungmu yang asli, melainkan jantungku. Kau tahu, aku melakukannya untukmu karena aku ingin melihatmu bahagia bisa meraih mimpi, bahkan meskipun aku harus mengorbankan nyawa.

Rukia, jangan menangisi jasadku, karena itu akan membuatku sedih. Tapi kenanglah aku, dan jangan biarkan aku terlupakan dimakan waktu.

Rukia, jangan sia – siakan jantungku. Jika impianmu tercapai, maka jangan berhenti sampai disitu saja. Tolong wujudkan impianku juga ya. Impianku hanya ingin menolong sesama agar membuat mereka bahagia, maka dari itu aku ingin kau mewujudkan impianku itu.

Dan Rukia, aku ingin mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu, Rukia.'

Air mata turun dari pelupuk mata Rukia. Ia sangat terpukul dengan tekad Ichigo.

"Nii – sama, dimana jasad Ichigo..?" tanya Rukia.

"Di kamar mayat."

"Tolong, antar aku ke jasad Ichigo…" Byakuya tak kuasa menolak permintaan sang adik, maka ia mengantar Rukia dengan kursi roda. Ketika jasad Ichigo sudah berada di hadapan Rukia dengan tertutupi kain hijau, Rukia bangkit dan membuka kain tersebut, menampakkan tubuh Ichigo yang berwarna putih pucat dan dingin. Rukia melihat ekspresi jasad itu yang tersenyum bahagia, dan kemudian ia menangis sejadi – jadinya sambil memegang tangan jasad itu dengan beruraikan air mata.

"Ichigo…. Hiks, hiks, ICHIGOOOO~!" Rukia terus memanggil Ichigo dengan sedih. Ia meraungkan ratapan yang paling menyedihkan. Byakuya meneteskan air mata.

"Sudahlah Rukia, ia rela berkorban untukmu. Kau ingat bukan permintaannya? Ichigo tak ingin kau menangis, Rukia." Byakuya mengelur rambut Rukia. Kemudian, Rukia akhirnya kembali ke kursi rodanya. Byakuya menutup kembali tubuh tak bernyawa itu, lalu mengantar Rukia ke kamarnya. Rukia memandang jasad tersebut dengan berat hati.

_Ichigo, aku tidak akan menyia – nyiakan jantungmu ini, meraih impianku dan juga impianmu yang kau percayakan kepadamu. Aku bersumpah atas diriku sendiri._

Kini, Rukia sedang mengikuti lomba mengarang. Pikirannya terasa berat ketika mengingat kematian orang yang amat ia cintai. Kemudian, ia teringat kalimat yang Ichigo ucapkan kepadanya waktu isirahat ;

_Hmh, kau tahu, hidup menderita itu seperti jeruk, masam namun bermanfaat._

_Betul juga! Ichigo, aku akan menorehkan kisah kita berdua di kertas untuk lomba mengarang ini!_

Rukia mulai menulis sebuah karangan, berjudul 'Daidai' . Dalam karangannya, Rukia menceritakan tentang kisah seorang gadis yang menderita sebuah penyakit gagal jantung. Kemudian, gadis itu jatuh cinta dengan seorang bocah, begitu juga dengan si bocah itu. Mereka berdua kemudian menjalin hubungan, dan ketika si gadis berada di ambang kematian, si bocah rela mendonorkan jantungnya untuk gadis itu. Si gadis sembuh, namun harus dibayar nyawa si bocah. Gadis itu berjanji akan membahagiakan bocah itu, dan tak akan membiarkannya dilupakan dimakan waktu.

Rukia selesai menulis karangannya, dan kemudian meletakkan pulpen tersebut di meja.

"Dan juara pertama adalah Kuchiki Rukia dari SMA Karakura!" Rukia mendapatkan sebuah piagam yang berkilauan dan uang beasiswa sebanyak 100.000 ¥. Rukia menerima tepuk tangan meriah dari para peserta, beserta sang kakak, Byakuya.

Rukia sangat senang. Namun prestasi yang ia dapat tidak membuatnya besar kepala. Ia menggunakan uang beasiswanya itu untuk membuat nasi kotak dan membagikannya kepada orang yang membutuhkan. Rukia menjadi anak yang dermawan dan suka menolong, dan juga idola kelas. Orihime dan kawannya yang tadinya membenci Rukia meminta maaf, dan Rukia memaafkan mereka, bahkan mentraktir mereka semua. Orihime sangat senang. Kini, Rukia tidak sendirian lagi, meskipun dihatinya terdapat lubang yang seharusnya diisi oleh Kurosaki Ichigo, pemuda yang nekat mendonorkan jantungnya untuk Rukia. Rukia tersenyum ke bulan yang bersinar keperakan di langit malam yang gelap, dan melihat wajah Ichigo yang tersenyum kepadanya.

_Rukia…._

_Ichigo, terimakasih. Aku tidak akan menyia – nyiakan jantungmu._

**The End**

**Silvia:" Gimana, sedih gak?"**

**Ichigo: "Oy! Ini napa gue matek?! Gue kan main chara – nya dodol!" *lempar panci***

**Rukia:" Tauk nih!" *nendang penggorengan***

**Silvia:*ngindar* "Eits! Gak kena! Btw, berminat untuk review minna? AW!" *kena tendangan Rukia feat Ichigo***


End file.
